Notebook of ideas
by CHARActer7
Summary: Just a random place where i will upload ideaa and random stuff, I hope you will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear followers! I'm finally back...or kinda...

So, I know its been a while since I writed something...(not counting prr)

So...to compensate...i will just start to write whatever comes to mind and then put it here, so you can tell me how can I improve, what kind of content you all want and also...to share ideas with all of the readers.

I'm seriously sorry for my last failures and lies, because I had so many distractions...specially with my good for nothing sister...i hate her so much.

Well here ends this special prologue...so...please, share ideas and comments, because I wont be happy I this has so many views, but no reviews.

Until the next time...CHARActer7 is out!

Thanks for your patience...and goodbye!

Also, even if halloween is over that doesn't mean I won't upload something!


	2. Halloween special

Halloween special…nightmare siblings.

 **Enjoy!**

"DANG IT!"

That was quite a beautiful night of October...

"LEAVE IT THERE TWERP! THOSE CHOCOLATES ARE MINE!"

The big shining moon was calmly Warning...

"LANA! LEAVE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OF THE CHOCOLATE!"

That Halloween was starting in a few minutes...

"NEVER! GET YOUR STUPID AND CLEAN FACE AWAY FROM MY CANDY!"

And the loudest family...

"I SWEAR...IF THERE IS NO MORE SWEET BROWN BOXES...I WILL...ehhh...wait, why are we fighting again guys?"

Wasn't even closer to be prepared for that trick-filled night.

"oh hi there readers, as you all can see..."

"we are fighting for chocolate...and boy, it's rough to get at least one bar without the risk of being stolen away..."

Said Lincoln while facing down the floor with Lucy, Lynn and Lisa on top.

"Or pummeled down."

"LEAVE THE CHOCOLATE THERE IN THE FLOOR...OR I WILL BE FORCED TO SHOT MY GARLIC BEAM!"

"HSSSSSS!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP LISA!"

Then...all of a sudden...

"STOP THIS FIGHT IMMEDIATELY KIDS!"

The father and mother loud shouted so hard, they scared a few cats.

"why in the world are fighting if we give everybody the same amount of chocolate?" Said Rita while hugging a tired lily.

"well...the thing is..." Said Lincoln while going into a flashback.

"WHO WANTS CHOCOLATE!"

"WE ALL DO!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"

"NOW!"

As the kids were turning towards the chocolate...

"GASP!?"

The eleven pieces become only one.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN TO THE REST OF THE CHOCOLATE?!" shouted Luna while almost breaking her guitar.

"nooo! The sweet relief...gone!" Lisa was crying in the floor like a lil baby.

"no...this has no sense...who did this?" Said lincoln while hugging Lori and crying.

"I don't know little bro and sisters...but I swear I will find who did steal all the chocolate!"

"WE ALL DO!"

Then all the loud kids went to investigate...while a small shadow and lily where waiting in the couch...

(30 minutes later...)

"NOTHING!"

All the kids shouted while feeling the weigh of failure in their shoulders.

"then...who is going to have the last chocolate?"

Said Lincoln while holding it in his hands.

"..."

Everybody...minus Lincoln and lily, thought the same idea...

(end of flashback.)

"wow...just wow..."

"well honey...its good we bought an extra bag don't you thing?"

"yeah Rita" said Lynn Sr while holding an entire bag of chocolates...and the sisters plus Lincoln already caught an eye to the bag.

"OH NO YOU WONT!"

Rita acted and took the bag.

"if nobody is going to share...I propose A contest!"

"what?" Said everybody.

"its pretty simple (she took a chair and sit down) everyone is going to tell a spooky and scary tale of halloween...the one who spooks me and your father more...will win the chocolate bars...all right?"

The kids saw each other and then the bag...and then each other and again the bag.

"sounds fair" said the kids.

"well then...who wants to start?"

The sisters and Lincoln where looking at each other while thinking a good story.

"i will" said Lucy after meditating.

Then, everybody stood up and then took a place in the family couch.

"be careful family...this Isn't a normal story...(sigh) this will be a chilling story."

Then she began...

THE WIFE AND THE DEMONS.

It was a humble night...stars were bright...leaves were flying...and people were gathering from the town to celebrate an unusual wedding...

A wedding between kids.

"(sigh) this is the best day of my life..."

"then...why are you feeling down?"

"...well...i...I had a deal."

"whoa? What do you mean?"

After a small talk...the truth arises...

"YOU DID A PACT WITH THE DEMONS!?"

"yes my love..."

Then...flames engulfed his husband!

"GHH!"

"NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

" _those who make pacts with the demons shall suffer the consequences!"_

Two tall demons appeared between the flames.

"you are Marie loud?"

"y...yes...!"

"you are accused from a non-completed deal with the devils...your husband is going to pay a visit to hell...forever!"

"GHAA...! HELP ME MARIE!"

"...no...dont take him...take me instead please! He has no fault at all!"

The demons looked at each other and sighed...

"well...then its all right."

The flames went towards Marie instead of her husband!

"ghh...!"

"M...MARIE! NO!"

"don't worry...this is my fault...i have to die...for you to be happy...i know about you and my sister...thats why I did the deal..."

"...N...no!"

"yes...I'm sorry for not being enough for you."

Then...marie went to hell...leaving a heartbroken husband in the dark.

"no...without her...i can't live anymore..."

Then...the next day...

"MARIE!"

(toc toc)

"...marie?"

(Clack)

"Marie? Are you here? It's almost time to...(GASP!)"

The body of the husband was lying in the air...with a belt in his neck...and a red trail of blood was coming towards the sister?

"WHAAAAA!"

The red trail started to take form of a weird girl...

"m...marie?"

" **its your fault! YOU NOW ARE GOING TO HELL WITH ME!"**

Then, the blood sucked the sister inside the portal...and the body's have never been found...ever...

the end...

"(sigh) I now want my candy."

The louds were looking at each other.

"it's me or Lucy just lost the touch?"

Lincoln said while the family agreed.

"WHAT!? how...?" Lucy was actually shocked.

"well Lucy...to be honest, that wasn't scary...its sad...but not scary" said in a sharp voice Rita.

"(sigh) something is wrong with me today" she then went to the couch.

"who is next?" Said Lynn Sr.

"I! I have a spooky story!" Said leni while...jumping?

Everybody saw her and the thought the same.

"clothes or costumes."

"ok...this is a bit scary so...be prepared for..."

THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING COSTUMES!

(facepalms)

It was a dark, spooky night...

With many leaves playing in the wind...

And a few kids asking for a bit of trick and treat.

"WE WANT CANDY!"

"yes kids!"

Then after a while...the costumes of the kids started to go and haunt many other kids!

But a heroine called leni loud went to the rescue with her scissors!

(SLASH! CLAP!)

She was hunting them down one by one! She was also eating a few candies due to being in the floor.

"NO! SHE IS TOO CUTE AND STRONG!" said a vampire costume.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" Said a Frankenstein costume.

Then...all the costumes ran towards the limits of the town...and they never ever got back again...

"YAY! HURRAY! THANKS LENI!" then all the kids went for candy again without fear...THE END!

...

"that literally was the worst halloween story I ever heard."

Lori said while holding her laughs.

Same with the rest of the louds.

"well...ehh..." The father and mother where shocked about how terrible was that tale.

"it was fine...but you didn't win sweetie."

Said Rita with a sharp but calm voice.

"ohhhh...well... next time then!"

She went to her spot in the couch.

"who is next?" Said Rita.

"I! I DO!" said Lana while jumping towards the floor.

"PREPARE TO BE SCARED BY THIS STORY CALLED..."

THE GIRL, THE DOG AND THE LIZARD!

It was a sunny day...the mud was smelling like a good mix of earth and worms...

And a girl called bonnie and her lizard pet munchies were playing with a dog in the mud.

"there doggie!"

"woff!"

Then...a bus was coming at a high speed...

The dog and the girl didn't knew it...but the lizard went to advise them!

"dss...sss!"

Sadly...the dog and the girl didn't heard.

Then the lizard ran as fast as it could and then entered the bus...

"THAT LITTLE GIRL WILL DIE AND HER STUPID DOG WILL TOO!" Said the evil man while holding the accelerator!

"sss...not so fasssst!" Said the lizard while munching a few cables from the car!

"NO! I DIDN'T KNEW SHE HAD A LIZARD!"

Then the lizard bite the power cable...ans sadly...

Nothing happen.

"HA HA! THOSE SMALL TOOTH WONT WORK!"

The lizard them saw from the window that the car was mere inches from hitting the girl and the dog!

But the lizard didn't give up!

"sss...i will make a ssssssacrifice!"

The lizard then jumped towards the driver!

"WHAAA!? LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOO!"

The lizard started to bite him and then...

"haha! Lil doggie!"

"WOOF!" the dog started to tremble while looking at the car!

"oh no!" The girl hold the dog and started to have a lot of fear!

Sadly...

The driver just turned left...hitting a tree...

(CRACK!)

"NOOOOO!" the lizard saw how the tree was falling towards the dog and the girl...

The dog Left the girl alone...and escaped from the falling log!

(SMASH!)

...

Silence...

The lizard saw the dog and tried to kill him...

(CHOMP!) but the dog killed and eat the lizard...And left towards the girl...smiling.

(The end.)

"then...how was it?"

Nobody said anything.

"well...lana I wont lie...that was spooky." Said rite while holding her heart and remembering a similar true story from the tv.

"yes! I WILL WIN THE CHOCOLATE!" She then ran to her spot in the floor.

the other kids get angry.

"who is..."

(THUMP!)

"I DO!" said Lynn.

"be amazed and spooked with my story called..."

THE CURSE!

(A few gasps were heard...maybe that story had a good potential.)

In a beautiful day like yesterday...lynn loud was having the best time of her life!

She had a perfect winning streak that nobody dared to break!

Her whole family was yelling her name as the stadium did!

But...that same day...was the last one.

The basic day was a complete mess.

One more run to draw...or else...it meant losing for the first time.

"YOU CAN DO IT LYNN!"

shouted his young brother.

"c'mon Lynn...focus..."

The ball come fast as a bullet...

...and she failed to hit it...

"THE SQUIRRELS LOSE FOR THE FIRST TIME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The anger she was building was too much to handle...

"I'm sorry sis...i guess you had...bad luck."

That broke her.

"YOU LITTLE...!"

She had the bat as higher as possible...

And...

(SMASH!)

She broke the skull of the lil brother!

"IM SURE ITS YOUR FAULT!"

Big mistake.

(floosh...) the leaves were coming faster to her place...the squirrels stopped moving...the cars...the persons...

And only a few sweat drops were in the face of the ex champion.

"...ahh...? What the heck is happening!?"

Then...a phantom apeared...

"..."

"...who...WHO ARE YOU!"

"you killed an Innocent...now I'm here to do the same." The phantom said.

"w...what!?"

"you are a little piece of shit...you know?"

The phantom said while floating towards the family of Lynn!

"WAIT...WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING...AND WHY I CANT MOVE?!"

Lynn was there stuck.

"because you are going to be the little piece of shit that its next on my list."

Said the phantom while holding the baby?

"...no...please...!"

The phantom crushed the lil baby's head!?

"NOO! MY...SISTERS NO!"

The phantom lifted with his fingers the comedian and the rocker...and cut their heads off!?

"NOOO! STOP!"

Then the phantom went towards the last members...

The phantom lifted the diva and the plumber at a very high height and slammed both in the floor! Crushing their body's!

Then he took the smart one to a river and trow her to her watery demise...

Then he controlled Lynn and took the bat...then she started to kill her bedroom sister!

"NOO PLEASE! STOP! NOT HER!"

She was reduced to a pulp...

Then the phantom sliced fast and painfully the eldest sister and her almost equal sister.

Then...nobody survived...

"and now...you are cursed to kill everything in your path... **FOREVER!"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **...**

The end!

"and how was it!?"

The sisters had a shocked face...except Lincoln.

He had a watery and angry one...

"how...could you...(sob)"

Then he ran away to his bedroom...

"NO WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Then Lynn ran as fast as she could to catch his brother...while the rest was looking at the chocolate and each other.

"I...i guess..."

"I literally want to try."

Said Lori while holding her phone on her face.

"its time for..."

THE UNDYING COUPLE!

It was a cold day of snow...

Two persons were hugging in a affectionate style while looking at the Cold snow.

"Edward..."

"yes?" Said the red-eyed person.

"I want to be a couple...!"

"wh...what?" Edward was-

(CRASH!) (end of story?)

"STOP RIGHT THERE LORI!"

"what!? Leni!? I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"maybe I have a bit of air in my head, but I'm pretty sure you get that from the movie TWILIGHT!" she said while holding a finger towards Lori.

A few gasps were heard.

"W...WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"we all know Lori! Stop the copyrights and tell a better story...or else" said Lisa while holding a phone?

"b...but I have nothing else!"

"DISQUALIFIED!"

"NO!"

Lori was disqualified due to telling a stupid and copied story.

"well who is next?"

"I! I do!" Said Lola while holding her hand"

"go ahead sweety!" Said the loud parents.

"be amazed...by my spooky story called..."

DIRTY MENACE FROM THE YARD!

(?) (everybody was confused)

It was a stormy night...

The birds were sleeping...the flowers also were sleeping while the beauty champion lupa was heading towards her home...victorious!

"mom! dad! I'm home!"

But nobody said anything...something wasn't right...

"huh? Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" She said while walking to the kitchen...

A red trail was there...and a few noises were heard...!

"w...wha!?" The little girl...afraid of the trail decided to leave to her bedroom.

"just hallucinations..." She thought...but oh no...she was soo wrong.

Besides her...a shadow appeared...it was her twin sister!

"GRRRA! PLAY WITH ME!" she extended a mud-filled hand towards lupa!

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lupa ran as fast as her little legs could...but she couldn't escape...

"play with my pets lupa!" Many lizards and frogs started to rush towards lupa!

But by pure luck she found an exit towards the main door!

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME!" big mistake...the door lead to outside!

Worms and butterflies were there to greet her!

"NOOO!" the frogs, lizards, worms and butterflies went towards her!

"NOOOOOOO!" SHE SAW IN A MIRROR THE HORRIFIC BEAST THAT SHE HAD BECOME!

(end of story)

"AHHHHHH!" Lola scared herself soo hard she left to her bedroom?

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE!" Lana went towards her sister.

"then...only four are left..." Said lisa.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" said lori.

"you don't remember you were disqualified?" Said Lisa with a sharp voice.

"damn...then I will go with bobby..."

She left with a sad face plastered in her face.

"then..." Said Rita.

"PREPARE...!" said Luan

"For the most terrifying story anybody has ever heard!"

They both put a lantern on their faces...making them look scary.

THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING TOYS!

It was a beautiful night of jokes...

The Childs were laughing...the mothers were talking...a perfect night of success.

"why the clown wasn't able to talk?"

"because he was a mime!"

Very pleasant laughs were heard...una scream rang trough the whole party...and a corpse went flying!

"AHHH! A KILLER TOY!"

"RUN!"

People were in panic...many toys started to tear apart the gifts to bring even more toys to start killing everybody!

"WHAA!" the comedian shouted and then hide trough the party stuff.

"HELP MEEE!"

"M...MY LEG!"

"MY BABY! NOOOO!"

Those and many more screams were heard everywhere...

"what can I do...?" Said in tears the comedian...until she heard a scream...

A scream she did knew very well...

"HELP! HELP! SISTER!"

It was his brother!

"LINCOLN!" she shouted and then jumped to the scenario!

"sis! Why the toys are killing people!?" He said while being dragged by a toy bear and a toy chicken!

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I WILL SAVE YOU!"

The comedian jumped towards the killing toys and then she took them and throw them away.

"sis!"

"Lincoln! What are you doing here?"

"I...i wanted a few candies..."

"hum...no...don't cry ok? When we he out of here...i will buy you a few chocolates...all right?" She said with a smile.

"l...luan!"

"what?"

"EVIL FOX TOY!" a fox started to suffocate Luan!

"GHH! AHHH!"

"SIS!" Lincoln said and he went to help her...

(SMACK!?)

"gh...!"

But he was hit...!

"heheh..." Said an action toy.

"TAKE THIS FOX!" she then ripped apart the fox...

"LUAN!"

"m...maggie!?" The best friend of Luan, Maggie was trapped with Lincoln in a circle of death toys!

"NO!" shouted Luan while jumping towards the toys...

(SLAM! SLASH!)

But...it was too late...

"AHHHG!"

"URK!"

Lincoln was hit by a brick...and Maggie was stabbed...

"N...NO! NOOOOO!"

Every toy stared at the comedian and started to attack her...mercilessly...

"I'm...sorry..." Said Luan while a toy bunny chomped her head apart...

(end of story.)

"AND THEN...nobody survived...!"

Everybody was looking at Luan with worried faces and confusion...

"very original Luan" commented Lynn Sr.

"ok...then who is next?" Said Rita.

"me." Said Luna while holding her guitar!

"Sam! Come here!"

Sam rushed from the stairs and she armed the plates and the equipment.

"its time for a spooky song called..."

THE DYING MEMORIES!

(soundtrack: FNAF 3 SONG: La cancion de five nights at Freddy's) (youtuber, itowngameplay.)

 _"It's Been years since It happen..._

 _And I will never forget..._

 _The souls of the childs, I will always remember them..._

 _I hate to see them cry..._

 _I can't understand..._

 _Why that man wanted to make... them disappear..."_

 _"In that pizzeria full of mystery..._

 _I saw in the news that... something bad is happening..."_

 _"Just there..."_

 _"There disappeared some childs inside..."_

 _"Their parents can't comprehend, how did this happen..._

 _It feels like dying..."_

 _"But hidden over there..."_

 _"There is somebody who doesn't want anybody to be happy..._

 _He's looking for you...(you...you)"_

 _"He has a plan to, accomplish...take away the smile of the Childs and..."_

 _"make them suffer...(fer...fer...)"_

 _..._

 _"It's Been years since It happen..._

 _And I will not forget..._

 _The souls of the childs, I will always remember them..._

 _I hate to see them cry..._

 _I can't understand..._

 _Why that man whished, to make them disappear..."_

 _..._

 _"Narana...narana...narana...nananana..._

 _Narana...narana...narana...nanana...na"_

 _"In the year 87 and it happen like that..."_

 _"An happy Birthday... Went fatally..."_

 _"And Jeremy...ended in the hospital suffering..."_

 _"There was nobody who could understand..."_

 _"But those animatronics... never ever..."_

 _"Acted so strange with..."_

 _"The kids..."_

 _"Maybe they were seeking for freedom..."_

 _"Get revenge from the one who steal their infancy and...dignity..."_

 _"And that killer and thief...wanted to trick them to crush their...hearts..."_

 _"It's Been years since It happen..._

 _And I will never forget..._

 _The souls of the childs, I will always remember them..._

 _I hate to see myself cry..._

 _I can't understand..._

 _Why that man wanted to make me... DISAPPEAR...!"_

 _"And now you will understand...what I felt..."_

 _"Lost eternally here, stuck and with pain..."_

 _"Your hands while trembling...they make me remember..."_

 _"That a long time ago...I was only a child..."_

 _..._

(end of...song?)

"..." The parents were petrified...that was a very scary and horrific song...yet...it was soo true...

"GOOD NIGHT LOUDS!"

"oh, and thanks for the help Sam"

"no problem Luna! See you in Monday!"

Sam left with a kiss...

"shall I take my turn now?" Said Lisa while making a few equations.

"ok, lets see what the scientist has." Said Lori.

"very well then..."

"this is the story...of the worst nightmare a scientist can commit..."

the error.

(?) (nobody though it was a scary story...yet.)

"subject X-23...died due to excessive serum..."

The young scientist named Lisa Loud was doing a research with spiders...

(s-spiders?) (said leni and Lynn Sr)

Yes! Spiders.

"well...lets check the subject...eh...?"

"...no...!"

The last spider, the subject 1x18 was gone...

"No!" Said the scientist...

When she started looking at her specimen (also named "black widow")

"AHH!" Her baby sister shouted very hard.

"lily!?" Said Lisa while running to her innocent crib.

("WHAAAA!")

(story interrupted)

"lily?" Said everybody...

Lily was crying...blood?

"w...what?" Said rita while holding lily.

"n...no!" Said Lisa while running away?

"what is..." Said Lori by she was interrupted...

"GRRAAHG...GHGG!?" By lily?

Her eyes popped out!?

"LILY!?" Said Rita while letting her fall...

But lily fall with her hands and legs!

"fggghhh!" Lily now was barfing blood and web!?

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!?" shouted Luna.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE! LILY IS TRANSFORMING INTO A GIANT SPIDER! WHAAAAA!" said leni while running away!

"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Said Lynn Sr...

Lily now was in the ceiling with eight...legs!?

"JESUS CHRIST!" said Luan while running away...

And then lily started to throw web everywhere...from her hands!

"AHHH!?" Everybody ran away and the chocolates were left.

"did they already left?" Said Lisa while entering the house?

"yes!" Said lily with joy?

"well (chomp) that's how you win free chocolate...with an unfair true story right ms chomps?" She said while holding in her hand a little black widow?

"now...lets enjoy those chocolates...but before doing that...lily...did you saw who took the other chocolates?"

"no...baba ynn?" Said lily while eating a chocolate.

"Mmm...I will check later in the cameras...but for now..."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN FELLOW FOLLOWERS AND READERS!"

"yah!"

(the...)

"NO LYNN! GO AWAY!"

(end?)

 **Well, this isnt the** **end, we have to check Lynn and Lincoln...buuuuut I knew it would make this special too long so I will release the next chapter a Saturday...probably.**

 **Until then...enjoy reading other stories and their lifes...!**

 **A salutation from me...CHARActer7 to everyone who is reading.**

 **Happy day or night.**


End file.
